Gift
Gifts are items you can send to your fellow Castle Age players. Most of the time the gifts available to send are Alchemy ingredients. The link can be found in the Keep section of the drop-down menu. Send Gifts Send Gifts can be either accessed via the 'Keep' tab or 'My Army' link at the Home page and clicking the Send Gifts tab (afterwards for the latter). From here you can send your friends certain Alchemy items. You will initially be shown 6 categories of gifts until you click the button to reveal all of them. There are currently 35 categories of gifts to give. You can give multiple gifts to the same person in one day, but you cannot give additional gifts to the same person until they have accepted your first gift. You can filter friends to send gifts based on characters entered into a field above the recipient list. A list of selected recipients (it will say "You haven't selected anyone." if there are none) will appear below the filtered list. There are three different filter modes when adding friends to the list of gift recipients: :All Friends :shows all your Facebook friends (previous to 6-May-2010, this functioned like "Facebook Friends"). :Castle Age Friends :shows all your Facebook friends that play Castle Age, including those that are not in your army yet. :Friends to invite :shows all your Facebook friends that do not ''play Castle Age (this button is new as of 6-May-2010). * You may send a gift instead of inviting them to join your army (and you joining theirs). * Friends who have sent you a Castle Age invite will not appear in the filtered list. Invite '''Invite' allows you to invite friends to join your army. When you have pending requests to accept gifts from friends, they will appear just below the main tab bar and above the "Invite" tab. It also shows you the Demi-Alignment for your current army members. The "Invite" tab was automatically opened when clicking the "Army" tab under the Castle Age banner in the past before the Army tab was changed to the Gift tab. Clicking the "Army" link in the drop-down menu will bring you directly here. View Army :The "My Army" link in the top right corner area of the screen displays your total army size at all times. View Army allows you to view the current members in your army. It gives you links to view their Stats ("View Profile" button), leave Comments ("Comment" button) for them, or remove them from your army. The button used to allow sending a gift to the army member, but now just shows their profile. When you click "View Profile" or the army member's name, you see an abbreviated version of their Keep. The first tab (and default view) is their stats. Here you can see their level and Battle Rank, number of quests completed, and battle stats (wins, losses, eliminations). Below that you will see pictorial lists of soldiers (units), items, heroes, artifacts, alchemy ingredients, and lands they own. Quantities are not shown. Sent Invites Sent Invites will show all the people who you have sent an invite or a gift to who have not accepted it. It also allows you to "Stop Messenger", which will stop trying to send that particular gift or invite to your friend. If you have someone on your Sent Invites list who you'd like to filter out of gift or invite lists, it you may not want to use Stop Messenger. This will keep people who don't want to play Castle Age or inactive members off your available lists. Notes *When you invite someone to join your army you will send them a random soldier. You can also invite someone to join your army by sending them a gift. When you send someone a gift, you will give them an alchemy item and not a gift soldier. Generally speaking, people prefer the alchemy items. *You can add army members without sending a request by using the following link followed by your friend's user_id http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/recruit.php?action=accept&user_id= *You may only have 20 pending gifts/invites total. You can't send 20 gifts and 20 invites, just 20 total. This total resets every day. **There seems to be a workaround for this limitation to send more than 20 gifts a day. See Gift Notes for more details. * Gifts and Army were re-listed under Keep with the introduction of the drop-down menu with the 2.23.12 update. See also * Gifts Category:Castle Age